


Virtuoso

by Mikina



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Characters in their mid twenties, Classical Music AU, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Original Female Character - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Relationships to Be Added - Freeform, Past Events, Romance, all the characters are older
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikina/pseuds/Mikina
Summary: They were known as the prodigies in the music industry; they'd been together since their high school years. But something happened and their music lost the passion, the color of their soul. Now, one man will try to bring that passion in their music back again even if it's just to fulfill a promise he made to a certain someone who was very dear to him...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all readers!
> 
> This is my first time writing a story of Kuroko no Basuke. I have my other story, a Hakuoki story that is still progressing. Please see my profile to see my other stories.
> 
> I can't promise to update this story regularly. Maybe once a month. Usually I update my other story (the Hakuoki one) about once a month or if there are any delay on the update I will tell you of why the chapter is late. I will try my best on working this story and for the update also.
> 
> This will be a quite long story. Maybe about 20 chapters, or more. And a slow pace story.
> 
> A story that will be focus on Kuroko Tetsuya and his promise toward somebody. The promise will be revealed as the story goes on. But I have put a hint on the summary about the promise. There will be romance, but it will focus heavily on Kuroko and Kiseki no Seidai relationship (not romantically). And when I talk about Kiseki no Seidai, yes it includes Momoi Satsuki.
> 
> I hope you will like and enjoy the prologue. And reviews are always appreciate.
> 
> See you on next chapter.
> 
> Mikina
> 
> **Update: This is a beta-ed version. Thank you so much to Hitori no Kage! I hope that the story will be more enjoyable for you readers :D**

Narita International Airport of Japan at seven in the morning, was as busy as ever. From the masses of identification signs fighting for air space at the arrival area to the shuffling of shoes and high heels as people rushed about lugging their suitcases along towards their destination, the fusion of sounds in the active airport echoed within the high ceilings.

One man in particular stood among the crowds at the arrival area, his tapping foot creating an erratic percussive rhythm, accompanied by his faithful observance of his phone every few seconds and the loud airy exhales in his sighs.

 _'It's been thirty minutes since his plane landed,'_ He took out his cell phone from his pocket and looked at the time on display once again. He'd tried to call his friend for the third time but it went immediately to voicemail. Again. _'And he's not picking up his phone. Just where the heck is _ **he**_?!'_

He'd received a call from the U.S. telling him to pick up his friend at the airport _very_ early morning after all. And the bags under his eyes were NOT just for show.

***

_"Yo, Ogiwara."_

_"... Kagami?" His tired mind processed the voice of his long distant friend as if almost an hour behind. "What do you want? Don't you realize that it's 3 a.m. right now in Japan?" He grouched and rudely yawned. "Some people are sleeping you know."_

_"Well, at least you are not sleeping anymore now, are you?"_

_Yeah, no he wasn't. He hadn't had a wink of sleep that night, truthfully, thanks to his conductor pushing their practice for their next performance until almost midnight. He'd just returned home and collapsed onto his bed for thirty minutes when he felt his phone vibrated inside his pocket. When he saw who had called him, he'd wanted to reject the call. But for some reason, his gut told him to answer it._

_"Don't make me regret answering," His lack of sleep was grating on his nerves painfully. "State your business. And it better be worth putting my sleep on hold."_

_"His plane will be landing at six in the morning, Japan time," Kagami said from the other side of the line. "Be sure to pick him up."_

_"Hmm… Oh. Yeah. I'll pick him up later then." Despite the sudden information, he didn't sound surprised for even a bit. He'd been prepared for this person's arrival after all. He stretched his hand toward a calendar on his desk, looking at it._

'About time you came', _he thought quietly._

_"So, has he decided on what he will do regarding that topic?"_

_"He just gave me a vague answer. You should ask him yourself if you're so curious. But at least he has some plans for what she had asked him to do."_

_"…Okay. Is that all?" He rubbed his sleepy eyes with his palm and yawned again, his jaw threatening to dislocate itself._

_"Yes. Oh, she said 'hi' to you." Kagami almost forgot to deliver the message from her._

_"Say 'hi' to her for me too", his tone softened, remembering her. "Tell her she doesn't need to worry about him. I'll take care of him during his stay here."_

_"Noted."_

_"I'm hanging up."_

_"Jaa."_

_"Ja ne."_

***

He'd set his alarm to 5 a.m. as his place was quite far from the airport. But when it rang loud and clear from bedside table, he'd had to drag his body from the bed to get ready, all the while cursing his conductor for the late practice, and went to the airport by taxi.

Someone tapped his shoulder from behind suddenly, making him jump and yelp. Damn it! He'd been too preoccupied with his thoughts.

"Hyee!"

He whirled around and finally saw the person he'd been waiting for all this time.

"Hisashiburi dane. Long time no see, Ogiwara-kun", the person deadpanned.

"YOU…! Oh, gosh. I haven't felt like this in a long time and almost forgot the feel of it." He put his hand to his chest, rubbing it absentmindedly in the aftermath of a near 'heart attack'.

"Still, I can say I don't like how you always creep me out with your weak presence. It's too early in the morning you know. Please, don't ever do that again."

"I've stood right here for five minutes already and you didn't even realize it."

"You have?!" Ogiwara was bewildered.

"But I'm sorry for creeping you out and making you squeak like a girl."

"I do NOT squeak!" Ogiwara hissed, his cheeks aflame. He got over his embarrassment quickly though, to analyze his longtime friend's appearance- one he hadn't seen for quite some time. Between the last time he saw him and now, his friend was still the same it seems.

"It's been three years since I last saw you in person."

His friend nodded. "And this time I plan on staying longer than my previous visit. I promised her to do something about them."

His friend's face was as expressionless as ever but his eyes were full of determination.

"You've found your answer to what you have to do then."

"I have. And I will give my best to make her smile again."

"That you do."

They shared a small smile before the two of them pulled his friend luggages from the baggage claim area and headed towards the airport exit.

"Anyways, welcome back to Japan, Kuroko."

The man, Kuroko Tetsuya, nodded while looking out for a taxi that would take them to Ogiwara's house.

Upon stepping out the automatic doors, Kuroko stopped and took a deep breath, eyes closing in nostalgia. It had been long time since he breathed the air of his home country. He exhaled with a satisfied look.

"Tadaima."

_I'm home._


	2. My Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's not- my- fault."
> 
> \---
> 
>  "It **was** my fault."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!
> 
> This is the long-awaiting new chapter for Virtuoso. And if you wonder the meaning of Virtuoso, is a word to describe a genius musician. I guess you already know whom I refer as the virtuoso in this story.
> 
> English is not my first language and I'm still learning how to excel in this language. I'm sorry if there are many grammatical errors. 
> 
> And of course, thank you to **Hitori no Kage** that has helped me with this chapter.
> 
> Mikina
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke characters are not mine and belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.

Rays of the morning sun came through the room window of a two-storey house. Said room was quite unextraordinary, though the state of the room was _bit_ messy… Scratch that, it _**was**_ messy. Music sheets were scattered about the floor and a music stand stood among the disarray. There was also an opened case containing an oboe and that classical woodwind instrument left abandoned among the messy floor.

With a resounding _click_ , a man opened the door to the room and was greeted with loud snoring.. He surveyed the room to find the occupant sprawled across a bed, limbs halfway off the mattress and the duvet threatening to spill onto the disaster of a floor.

 _'His loud snores could be heard in the entire house if not for his soundproofed bedroom.'_ The man thought amusedly as he entered and closed the door. He stared blankly when he realized the state of the room. _'Still a messy person, I see.'_

He didn't indulge in his thoughts about the state of the room any further and with quiet steps, he approached the sleeping figure who still didn't realize the presence of another person inside his room. Well…. The intruder's weak presence was to blame, honestly.

_Poke._

The intruder nudged the house's owner…. No reaction.

_Poke._

"Ogiwara-kun."

A grunt escaped the sleeping figure.

_Poke. Poke._

"Ogiwara-kun, please wake up."

Another grunt was heard and a mumble that sounded like _'five more minutes'_.

_Poke. Poke. Poke._

"Ogiwara-kun, wake up."

He nudged the sleeping figure harder which only resulted in said person rolling onto his side to face the wall without waking up for even a moment. The intruder waited for a minute before another loud snore escaped from the sleeping figure.

The intruder's brow involuntarily _twitched_ at the man's growing irritation.

The snore was getting louder.

_Twitch. Twitch._

He grabbed the cover and yanked it hard, completely ridding it from Ogiwara's person. Ogiwara squirmed a bit at the loss of warmth but soon stubbornly returned to dreamland. A.k.a. he refused to wake. And if it was possible, the snoring only got _louder_ and _**louder**_.

_TWITCH._

That was the last straw.

He took the oboe from the opened case, placed it near an ear of Ogiwara's and blew it as _hard_ as he could.

_**FFFFWWWIIIIITTTTTTTTT!** _

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"**

Ogiwara jumped from the bed with start and let out another girlish scream in less than a day.

"WH-WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Still in a haze Ogiwara looked about him in an effort to sort himself out, only he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary nor the perpetrator who had woken him from his slumber so rudely. He placed a sweaty palm to his chest and felt his thundering heartbeat. But before it could completely calm down, he felt a hand squeeze his right shoulder, making him jolt and for his heart to go into overdrive.

He turned his head slowly to face the hand's owner.

"Ohayou. Good morning."

Brown met icy blue.

**"GGGAAAHHHH!"**

That morning, Ogiwara Shigehiro, experienced a near-death situation that he never ever thought he'd have to go through in his almost thirty years of life on earth. He was a very healthy young man who loved music to death (no pun intended). His treasures were his beloved oboe and his parents. He didn't have any chronic diseases that could endanger his life. But because of a certain _someone_ with light blue hair that matched his eyes, not to mention his abnormally ignorable presence, he almost lost his life.

And now, that certain someone wanted nothing more than for Ogiwara to just stop the annoying loud scream…. or he would do something _drastic_.

\---

"You are banned from entering my bedroom again, Kuroko. _E-ver._ "

After the whole morning fiasco, the two men were now sitting and eating their breakfast inside the dining room- one sulking while the other was indifferent. The irritated man eyed the other with annoyance, his accusatory eyes saying all he had to say without a single word spoken .

"It's not my fault that you forgot I planned on staying at your house since yesterday. It's also not my fault that you didn't hear the knock on your door because your room is soundproofed and that your snoring is very loud. And, it's not my fault that you got that nasty bump on your head because you were surprised with my presence and knocked yourself hard on the wall." Kuroko said monotonously. "It's not- my- fault."

Ogiwara rubbed the back of his sore, abused head and hissed when he touched the tender spot.

"I thought I really saw Enma-sama back there," He was sure his soul had left his body and went to the afterlife, before his soul somehow managed to snap back into his body. "Your damn low presence will be the death of me someday," He grumbled his complaint, still very much annoyed with the misadventure.

"You know already of my low presence. It isn't an excuse anymore, you know." Kuroko deadpanned.

"Like hell it isn't," He said quietly but Kuroko still heard it. "At least I never experienced anything like that near-death you just made me go through."

"I will live with you until I get my own place. Please get used to it. I don't want you to blame me every time you freak out on me." Kuroko said bluntly.

"…I know," Ogiwara slumped his shoulders.

"As I said before, it's not my fault that you insisted on making all the meals. I have an appointment with someone and need to go after this. But you were not waking up and I was hungry." Kuroko continued with his list of _why-it-is-not-his-fault-Ogiwara-got-the-bump-on-his-head_. "But still, I'm sorry for blowing the oboe in your ears."

Ogiwara's hand instinctively went for his abused ear.

"Just never do it again," Ogiwara flinched at the sharp sound of Kuroko putting his bread knife on his plate, still sensitive as he was at any noise sighed and took a bite out of his toast bread.

"I don't want you to put my kitchen on fire with your attempts at making yourself a meal. Knowing your track record on boiled eggs, _the mean boiled eggs_ , and from Kagami's story, you are better off staying clear of the kitchen." He remarked through his munching.

"Kagami-kun was exaggerating that story. I just made a hole in one of his pots and then next thing I knew, I was banned from his kitchen forever."

"How about almost exploding his microwave because you put an egg inside?"

"He hid all the pots and I couldn't find anything to make a boiled egg. I thought that using a microwave would be the same."

"It's NOT. You nearly burned down his family house. Thank the heavens that Kagami came right before you turned the microwave on."

"Kagami-kun had told me about that. No need to repeat." Kuroko mumbled and Ogiwara, for once, felt guilty at Kuroko's dejected tone.

"Okay, okay. Listen, it's just a precaution. And, I promised her that I will take care of your needs while you stay here. Making you a meal or two is not a big deal." He paused. "And if you want to use the kitchen, just let me know first." He added in the end after contemplating.

"Why I felt that you just defeated me on this matter…"

A small smile graced Kuroko's lips. His childhood friend was really a softy. An _idiotic softy._

"If you will just make my meals as you promised, I won't use the kitchen," He reverted to his blunt self, the smile was gone from his face.

"Yeah, yeah," Ogiwara agreed petulantly. "By the way, whom do you have an appointment with? You never told me that you needed to meet someone today. If I knew, I'd set my alarm this morning to wake up early and make you breakfast."

"What time do you usually wake up? It's nine already." Kuroko frowned as he asked his childhood friend.

"If I don't have any practicing to do, I will laze around the house and sleep as much as I want."

"…When did you become such a lazy ass like this?"

"It's my life. I will do what I want." Ogiwara said nonchalantly.

"No wonder you don't have any girlfriend yet. With the state of your room it will take you at least several years for you to get one." Another blunt comment escaped from Kuroko's mouth.

"The fact that I don't have a girlfriend and the state of my room are _not_ related at all," said Ogiwara, annoyed. "Don't turn the tables on me. You haven't answered my question."

"An old friend whom, as far as I know, is the closest person to all of them. He was the one who called me first. Looks like he knew from Himuro-san that I'd arrived in Japan."

"He?"

Kuroko look at the clock on the wall. "I have to go now. Maybe I will come back by dinnertime."

Kuroko took his orange juice and chugged it til the last drop. He set the empty glass on the table then rearranged the used cutlery and clapped his hands in praying position.

"Gochisousama, thank you for the food."

"Leave the dishes. I'll bring them to the sink and wash them after I finish with mine." Ogiwara stopped Kuroko as he stood from his seat.

"Thank you then."

"I won't be home at dinner. I have rehearsal until late night. You might as well have your dinner when you meet with this man." The brown hair man informed his friend. Kuroko nodded his head and with that he prepared to go outside.

He will start his true purpose of coming back to Japan with the meeting of an old friend.

\---

Kuroko got off the bus near the meeting place. He almost caused the bus driver to have a heart attack when he thanked him. The driver had been confused because despite knowing someone had pushed the stop button for the next station, he didn't see any passenger get up from their seat, only to have a voice suddenly _thank him_ from behind and meet a pair of icy blue eyes.

Kuroko couldn't help doing what he did though. One has to remember, it was an instinct ingrained in him since childhood to be polite.

By the way, for the record, no, the blue-eyed man said and _swore_ , he was not a ghost.

Kuroko took out his smartphone and pulled up the message that stated the time and place for the meeting. He looked back at the street signs- he nodded in relief.

A ghost of smile tugged on his lips as waves of nostalgia washed over him. He may have lived abroad for a long time, but he'd never forget about _this_ place.

Just as he was about to put his phone back into his jeans pocket, it vibrated. He looked at the screen and saw he had received a new message. It was from the one he was supposed to meet.

_'Where are you?'_

_'I just got off from the bus. I will be there maybe about ten or fifteen minutes the most.'_ Kuroko typed his reply.

_'Okay, then. I am sitting at the back, beside the big window.'_

_'Hai, I got it. I'm on my way.'_

\---

A black haired man with slanted eyes sat at one of the booths of the fast food restaurant, Maji Burger, for the last twenty-five minutes. He was waiting for someone, an old friend that he hadn't seen for quite some time.

A frown marred his handsome face, fingers tapping incessantly on the table before him. He'd been checking his phone _every_ minute and needles to say, he was growing impatient.

He had messaged that someone and the person replied that he would be arrived at their meeting place about ten or fifteen minutes the most.

"He's already ten minutes late," grumbled the punctual man in displeasure. "He should've been here ten minutes ago. Where _**is**_ he?"

"Ano…."

A voice interrupted him from his thoughts and he slowly lifted his head to meet the voice's owner.

Sharp, light grey eyes met blank, icy blue eyes.

"...When did you arrive?" He said indifferently, though his heart stuttered a little when he saw the person he had been waiting for sitting across from him so suddenly. _Just_ _**a bit**_. The pause he gave before he spoke was the evidence of his surprise toward the other man.

"Since ten minutes ago. I've called your name several times already when I got here but you didn't even notice my presence. I decided to buy vanilla milkshake and after that, well, I've been sitting here across from you since then." The man slurped the cold beverage that he liked so much and had been his favored drink since ever.

"Your damn low presence is as annoying as ever, Kuroko," The black haired man huffed in annoyance.

"You are the second man to say the same words to me today and to my defence, you already know about it. So, it isn't an excuse anymore." Kuroko replied, using the same words he told Ogiwara that same morning.

"Whatever," The man eyed Kuroko and sighed while leaning back in his seat.

"Anyway, long time no see, Nijimura-senpai," Kuroko bowed his head from his seat to Nijimura. The black haired man, Nijimura Shuzo, held Kuroko's gaze and nodded his head.

"Yeah, it's s been five years since the last time I saw you in person. And I'm not your senpai anymore. Just call me Nijimura instead."

"Okay, Nijimura-san."

"Still as polite as ever, I see."

"You're still older than me," Kuroko answered stubbornly while he was looking around the place. "This place sure brings back lots of memories. I see that it hasn't changed much since five years ago."

"And I see that you still drink that sweet beverage every time you come in here," Nijimura eyed the drink in Kuroko's hands, wrinkling his nose a little.

"It's my favorite. And this place serves the best vanilla milkshake I've ever had." Kuroko slurped his drink again to emphasize his point.

"I would never understand your obsession of that milkshake," Nijimura didn't hate sweet foods or drinks; he would ate or drank them occasionally. But Kuroko, he would _always_ drink vanilla milkshake whenever he came to the Maji Burger. And **that** was what he didn't understand.

Kuroko was one of his kouhai when he was still studying at Teikou University, the most prestigious music school in Tokyo. Nijimura and Kuroko didn't play the same instrument -Nijimura played violin and Kuroko the piano- but the two of them were in the same chamber music group assigned by one of their teachers. Nijimura was sceptical of Kuroko at first, but the younger man proceeded to prove him wrong, compelling Nijimura to see him in a different light. _'Never judge a book by it's cover'_ , as what the famous saying went by; Kuroko did something that exceeded his expectations and since then, they'd been friends.

"So, how's your father condition's?" Kuroko dismissed Nijimura's comment about his favorite drink.

"My father is good. Since he came back from the US six years ago, he has been doing better. My mother and my younger sister are the ones who are taking care of him now."

"I heard from Himuro-san that your relationship with your father was a bit strained back then."

"That's an understatement," Nijimura snorted. "I will never forget how angry he was when he found out that I'd given up my music and left everything in Japan to go to the US to look after him. Never had I seen him so furious, even when I dyed my hair blonde and acted rebellious during my younger days."

Nijimura sighed when he remembered that particular event in the past.

"But, yeah, I've never felt so thankful to my father. He said that he didn't raise any of his children to become a coward. My life is mine. I didn't have to make any sacrifices for him and he wanted me to walk my own path. If not for him, I would never have become the me everybody knows now." A smile tugged on Nijimura's lips.

Nowadays, Nijimura is one of the famous violinists in Japan. He'd decided to go solo and didn't join any of the official orchestras in Japan, though he would play in the orchestra as an invited guest from time to time. Njiimura was famous for his perfect pitch that allowed him to never miss a single note whenever he played his violin.

"It's good for you then," Kuroko said sincerely. He knew that Nijimura cared very deeply about his family.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks." Nijimura nodded awkwardly, a bit embarrassed. He cleared his throat to cover it.

"So, let's not talk about me. You agreed to meet me because you wanted to talk about _them_ , didn't you?" Nijimura shifted gears, going straight to the main point of their meeting.

"Yes," Kuroko answered with equal acuity as his blank face became serious. He returned Nijimura's somber gaze with a determined one.

"...I'm sorry to hear of what happened to her," Nijimura offered his condolences. _She_ was one of the great musicians he had ever met and when he heard of her condition, he was genuinely concerned for her. She was like a second sister to him after all.

"How is she?" Nijimura watched as Kuroko's face darkened.

"...She's better than when I brought her to the US three years ago," Kuroko answered in a short, clipped tones.

"Looking at your face, I guess you're still blaming yourself for what happened to her," From Kuroko's reaction, Nijimura decided to say his next words with caution. He felt like he was treading on thin ice with every question he asked Kuroko regarding her.

"It **was** my fault," Kuroko said dejectedly, filled with deep sorrow. "I never should've left her."

Kuroko was still very much blaming himself for the things that had unfolded.

"No one could ever predict that the situation would become like that. And if we're talking about who was to blame, I _was_ the one that introduced her to them." Nijimura's guilty conscience knew that he also took part in the unfortunate event that befell her.

Kuroko shook his head.

"But you were there for her," Kuroko paused, "If only I hadn't left her, I could have supported her and been there for her. Maybe things wouldn't have gone the way it did years ago." Kuroko said bitterly.

Silence ensued between the two men. Nijimura was the one to break the silence.

"I guess you've been told many times that it was not your fault," Nijimura said knowingly.

"I haven't and don't need any consolation. I know that it was my fault." Kuroko stubbornly said.

Nijimura heaved a sigh in resignation.

"I don't want to argue with you on this matter. It's up to you to feel the way you want. But I will give you one advice. Think about how she would feel about you blaming yourself for this. Don't make the same mistake I made with my father."

"...Thank you for the advice. I will keep it in mind." Kuroko had heard the same advice from Kagami and Himuro. But the guilt won't go away as easily as he wanted. He'd tried, but the feeling was still there even now.

"No problem," Nijimura paused. "And now, about them. You must have heard about them one way or another."

Kuroko nodded a little.

"So, my question is, what do you really want to know about them?"

Kuroko knew what he wanted to know and answered Nijimura without hesitation.

"I know who they are as the famous musician and celebrity. I want to know them as the individual when removed from the public eye- the _real_ Kiseki no Seidai, Generation of Miracles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I make Kuroko doesn't know about Kiseki no Seidai. The one that knows about them personally is the original character that I haven't revealed her identity yet. And I will refer the GoM as Kiseki no Seidai. I just like to use the Japanese term for them, no other reason. Kuroko will befriend with the Kiseki no Seidai as the story goes on.
> 
> Can you imagine Kuroko and the basketball team in KnB playing a classical instrument? I can. And what a bunch of handsome musician they would be. I can play piano and a bit of violin. For me if there is a man that could expertly play a piano or violin I will find the man very attractive. Hehehe... :3
> 
> Somehow I find this chapter was hard to write. I would add some lines, but then I would erase it again. I would change some lines, then I would go back to the original one. I wanted to add some information, but I thought that it's still too early. I did the checking more than what I would do to my other stories. The ideas kept popping up in my mind, made me had to restrain myself not to spill to much information. Especially for Nijimura and Kuroko's part.
> 
> The background of Nijimura and Kuroko's past will be slowly revealed as the story goes on. Nijimura will take an important part for the past event. He will be a help for Kuroko.
> 
> How do you think of the first chapter? Your reviews and feedback would always be appreciated.
> 
> The Kiseki no Seidai would appear in the next or maybe next two chapter.
> 
> See u then~~


	3. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please don't suddenly decide things like this on your own accord."
> 
> \---
> 
> "Think about it carefully."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to say Happy New Year to you dear readers! May this year will be a wonderful and prosperous year for us :D
> 
> Then, SORRY for going MIA, of not updating this story. There were some parts of the story that I had to redo several times because I didn't satisfy with that particular part. And my beta reader also has her own schedules. In the end, this chapter takes longer than I've intended.
> 
> I will try to update the story regularly, once a month at least. That is one of my resolutions in 2018. So, you can expect a new chapter next month for this story. But, in case I do NOT update, please be patience.
> 
> A big THANK YOU for my beta reader **Hitori no Kage** -san that has helped me between her busy schedules.
> 
> Okay, then. I won't prolong anymore. May you enjoy this new chapter :)
> 
> Mikina

“Where are you going to take me, Nijimura-san?”

Nijimura and Kuroko were waiting for the pedestrian lights to turn green before they crossed the road. Nijimura was typing on his phone while waiting when Kuroko suddenly asked the question.

“I have another appointment with this guy,” The black-haired man answered without stopping his current activity. “In the next two weeks, I will be playing as a guest in their Oke,” Oke was a short term for Orchestra. “He’s a nice guy…. Though if I can describe him in one word, a weirdo will more than suffice.”

“What Oke will you play in?”

“A small one that just formed two years ago. But I’ve played with the members twice. And I can say that these guys are the epitome of passion when talking about music.”

Kuroko perked up in interest as a fellow musician. “Coming from you, they must be good, aren’t they?”

The older man lips tugged up into a small smile. “You’ll have to see it for yourself.”

“So, the one you’re messaging is the guy you are going to meet, yes?”

Nijimura’s fingers hovered over the touchscreen keyboard as he turned to look at Kuroko and stared at the blank look of the younger man. “No. He’s one of them.”

He waited for any reaction from the blue haired man. No reaction.

“Which one?”

Not a question that Nijimura didn’t expect. “Kise Ryouta.”

“The one who works as a model also?”

“That one.”

“Oh.”

When Nijimura saw that the light had turned green he pocketed his phone and proceeded to cross the street with Kuroko trailing not far from him, the unfinished message abandoned.

They walked in silence for another minute before Kuroko spoke again. “Why do you want me to tag along with you?”

Nijimura was relieved inside at the sudden change of topic. Talking about the Kiseki no Seidai, even just one of them, was a no go after what had happened at Maji Burger. He didn’t know what was going on Kuroko’s mind at that moment. The blue haired man had listened in silence when he talked about the Kiseki no Seidai but he had a hunch that anything that related to the Kiseki no Seidai was not a topic Kuroko wanted to talk about.

Kise was the one that sent him a message. His intention was just to answer the question that the blonde man had asked, but he should have known that a short answer was **_never_** in Kise’s dictionary. Their messaging conversations was always longer than he intended for it to be. He would apologize to Kise later for not replying to his messages…. or maybe he should just claim ignorance and pretend that nothing was wrong. He could feel an upcoming headache encroaching on him because of this; the blonde man would certainly complain and whine like a child _if_ he called him later.

Yes, he **would not** contact Kise, no matter what.

Anyways…  this was not the time to engage a conversation with the blonde man.

The path that they were walking on wasn’t packed with many people and a spring breeze was gently blowing around them. It was a fine day to go for a leisure walk but the two musicians didn’t take notice nor enjoyed the weather with all of the things occupying their minds.

“You did tell me before that you don’t have anything to do for the rest of the day. It’s not that I planned for you to tag along with me from the very beginning. After the talk that we had, I think that you could use some companionship and now that I think about it, I actually want you to meet this guy.”

Kuroko peered at Nijimura from his peripheral. For people who didn’t know him enough, they would not realize that the blue haired man was confused at the moment. “Thank you for your consideration. But, why do you want me to meet him?”

“I will tell you when we meet this guy. There’s something that crossed my mind earlier when you mentioned what you want to do about Kiseki no Seidai.”

Kuroko’s face showed blatant confusion, his brows creasing. Nijimura was not one known for beating around the bush. That man was as blunt as him- always told his opinion straight without hesitation. Or, had he changed within the years that they didn’t meet?

 _‘Yeah, that chance is as slim as Kagami-kun not liking a cheese burger anymore.’_ A.k.a impossible.

“Quit with the staring. The look of your blank face is aggravating enough. Something that will always give me the creeps besides your low presence.” Nijimura said, feeling perturbed.

Kuroko returned his head to the previous position. He was amused, holding back a smile because of Nijimura’s _little_ _confession_. “I don’t know that you are scared with my looks Nijimura-san.”

“Shut up,” Nijimura said in annoyance. “It’s not only me that feel that way about it. And you **know** what I mean. Just quicken your pace.”

“My pace is fast enough. And I’m just matching your pace if you didn’t notice.” Kuroko deadpanned.

The older man chose not to give any sharp retort that was on the tip of his tongue to the younger man. He forgot how stubborn and annoying the bluenette could be. The urge to strangle the blue haired man was increasing every time Kuroko opened his smartass mouth. A soft groan escaped his mouth before he quickened his steps with the bluenette followed near his side.

\---

The bell on the door jingled as Nijimura entered the cafe with Kuroko following after, and both were greeted by a wave of delicious smelling coffee, wafted through their nostrils. He looked around the cafe that was dominated by a pastel color and vintage style; the cafe was quite spacious with a stage on the left side of the establishment and a grand piano at the center of the spotlight. Mozart’s _Sonata Facile,_ a piece Kuroko personally liked, was playing inside the cafe through a speaker.

The atmosphere inside the cafe was calm and peaceful. Kuroko wasn’t an expert nor liked to drink coffee- for vanilla milkshake would always be his favorite drink- but even then, he could tell by the smell that this cafe took their art of coffee making seriously. Kuroko took an instant liking to the place immediately and he vowed to come to this place more often in the future.

“Oi, Kuroko.”

Kuroko snapped out of his thoughts to find Nijimura several feet away from him. He was standing at one of the tables occupied by a brown-haired man with a large case leaning against the wall on the right side.

“What are you doing dozing off like that? Come here.” Nijimura beckoned Kuroko to one of the empty chairs while he himself sat next to the brown-haired stranger. Kuroko headed over and sat down across from the two men.

There were no other customers beside the three of them inside the cafe.

The song had now changed Mozart’s _Sonata for Two Pianos in D Major_. One particular memory of her flashed across his mind when he listened to the song and made him smile inwardly.

“This is Kiyoshi Teppei,” Nijimura introduced the brown-haired man to Kuroko. “And this is Kuroko Tetsuya.”

“Hajimemashite, Kiyoshi-san,” Kuroko bowed his head to Kiyoshi from his seat.

“Konnichiwa, Kuroko-kun,” Kiyoshi offered Kuroko a warm smile and bowed his head as well. “Whoa, I almost didn’t notice you if not for Nijimura here calling your name earlier. Has anyone told you that your weak presence is kind of amusing?”

“It’s _not_ amusing. It is damn right creepy and annoying if you are on the receiving end of it.” Nijimura remembered how many times Kuroko gave him a ‘heart attack’ and he was not pleased by it. “Even if somehow you get used to it, it isn’t a guarantee that you won’t be surprised the moment you let your sight wander a bit.”

“Please don’t put all the blame to me every time you freak out because of my presence. I didn’t do it on purpose and it’s kind of annoying when people always blame it on me. I never exploited it for malicious purposes like pranking people.” Kuroko said monotonously. _Well…._ He didn’t have to mention that sometimes, **_sometimes_** , he used his weak presence to _spy_ on his friend. If he walked slowly and stood in silence near his friend, they never noticed he was also there. He would stay and listen to whatever his friend was talking about. The juicy information that he got was what made it worth standing in silence and being ignored. He did it a lot to Kagami, because teasing the tall, red-headed man was one of his other favorite activity.

Nijimura was not convinced at all that Kuroko never used his weak presence to do anything malicious…. Well, maybe not malicious, but he was certain the blue haired man had used it at least to scare people for his own entertainment, like to tease his friend.

Kiyoshi asked if Nijimura and Kuroko wanted to order coffee. There was an empty cup on the table from Kiyoshi’s order. But the two said that they would pass for now.

The cafe doorbell jingled again and this time, a bespectacled man with black haired entered, his sharp eyes looking for something and landing on their table.

“There you are,” The black-haired man approached Kuroko’s table and when he arrived, proceeded to smack Kiyoshi’s head.

“Itai!” Kiyoshi rubbed the spot that he was hit at. “What was that for?”

“THAT was for leaving me behind to deal with Kagetora-san’s antics on Riko,” The black-haired man said gruffly, his eyes nearly piercing Kiyoshi through the skull if it were possible.

“Well, I had to leave and couldn’t wait for Kagetora-san to finish his… _words_. I had an appointment with Nijimura after all.” Kiyoshi motioned a hand Nijimura’s direction. The bespectacled man turned his head quickly in Nijimura’s direction at the mention of his name and his facial expression quickly changed from sour to a delight one.

“Nijimura-san!”

“Yo Hyuuga. Long time no see.”

“It sure is,” Hyuuga nodded, agreeing with Nijimura, “Has Kagetora-san told you about our practice? Will you join us today?”

“Yeah. Kagetora-san called me yesterday to come and join you guys since the mini concert is two weeks from now after all. But I won’t be able to today. I just came to meet with Kiyoshi. I have told Kagetora-san about this yesterday.” explained Nijimura. “Where is he by the way?”

“He is on the second floor, in the practice hall. Still speaking with Riko about something that happened yesterday.”

The cafe where Kuroko and the others were sitting in was a two-story building with the cafe on the first floor and a large open practice room on the second floor used by the Seirin Orchestra both of which was connected by a flight of stairs on the side of the building.  The cafe and the building was owned by the Aida’s with Aida Kagetora being the founder and conductor of the Seirin Orchestra. He was one of the famous conductor that Japan’s had at the moment. The other members of the Oke were his daughter, Aida Riko, her friends from the university such as Kiyoshi, and Hyuuga who was Riko’s childhood friend. 

Suddenly Hyuuga’s face turned sour as he recalled what had happened before he came to the cafe. He darted his eyes and furrowed his brows at Kiyoshi. He was ready to give another painful blow to the brown-haired man, “Which reminds me- I’m **_never_** listening to you again. How dare you leave me behind to deal with Kagetora-san’s antics over your wrong doing, huh?! I’m not letting you run away like that and be the one to deal with Kagetora-san alone AGAIN!”

“I know, I know. Sorry, it couldn’t be helped because I can’t have Nijimura waiting for me for too long. So, yeah… Sorry for leaving you like that.” replied Kiyoshi with an easy smile plastered on his face.

“Don’t give me that damn excuse, you doofus!” exclaimed Hyuuga in annoyance, a vein threatening to pop at his temple, “I really hate that easy-going attitude of yours.”

“I know, I know.”

Hyuuga looked like he was ready to make more biting remarks, but Nijimura cut him before it escalated into another session of bickering. He had known these two men long enough to predict that their bicker would last longer if no one stopped them.

“Sorry I can’t join you guys today,” said Nijimura cut in the two. Hyuuga held his tongue and chose to ignore Kiyoshi in favor of focusing his attention back on Nijimura.

“It’s okay,” sighed Hyuuga, “It can’t be helped if you have something to do.”

“Hyuuga, you can go back first. I’ll head back to practice after I finish talking to Nijimura and Kuroko.” said Kiyoshi.

“Don’t take too long. You know how Kagetora-san will be like if we make him wait too long.” Hyuuga reminded Kiyoshi of their conductor’s temperament.

“I know.”

It was then that his mind processed Kiyoshi’s words, in particularly the unfamiliar name that Kiyoshi had mentioned. “Huh? Who is this Kuroko guy? Are you waiting for another person?”

Nijimura motioned to Hyuuga’s right side with his head and stated, “No. He’s already sitting right besides you.”

Hyuuga took a glance in that direction and finally noticed a tuft of blue hair he hadn’t seen before. Then, that tuft of blue hair shifted and it was followed by two pools of icy blue eyes.

“I’m Kuroko.” Kuroko deadpanned.

Hyuuga jumped back in alarm and stumbled into a chair near him making him fell hard on the floor in the process. Kiyoshi was amused at the sight while Nijimura just sighed and shook his head. Another victim had fallen to Kuroko’s weak presence.

“W-When did you get here?!” Hyuuga’s body was throbbing painfully from the impact but he paid no heed because his mind was focused on Kuroko, his wide eyes staring at the blue-haired boy in bewilderment. “I swear I didn’t see anyone and suddenly you were right beside me!”

“Sorry that I startled you but I was here since the beginning. You didn’t see me before because I have a weak presence; most people have the same reaction.” Kuroko answered monotonously, his blank expression not giving away what he actually felt inside. He mentally added this Hyuuga person to the list of those who were startled by his weak presence; the numbers will soon reach almost a thousand any time now…

Hyuuga turned to Kiyoshi and Nijimura to check that what he saw was not an illusion and they nodded in confirmation- Kuroko was not some imagination or worse, _a ghost_.

“You are not the first person to get startled from seeing him for the first time. Don’t mind it.” Nijimura said to the still bewildered Hyuuga.

Hyuuga nodded his head absentmindedly while his mind was processing the whole circumstance slowly. Suddenly, he was aware of his awkward position. He straightened himself, back to the others and cleared his throat loudly.

“Sorry for the klutz attack. It was just a spur of the moment.” Kiyoshi could see that Hyuuga’s ears were turning red. He wanted to laugh of looking at the embarrassed Hyuuga. Not a sight that you could see every day from the Seirin’s concertmaster.

“As I said before, don’t mind it. Even for me, someone that has known him for years, his presence is something that I’m not used to.” said Nijimura.

After regaining his composure, Hyuuga turned to stare straight at Kuroko’s blank expression, “So... you’re Kuroko?”

“Hajimemashite. I’m Kuroko Tetsuya.”

“Yeah. I’m Hyuuga Junpei.” Hyuuga introduced as they bowed to each other in greeting. He looked towards Nijimura, “Okay then. I have to go back. See you tomorrow, Nijimura-san.”

Hyuuga was ready to head outside when Nijimura stopped him.

“Wait Hyuuga,” Hyuuga turned his head to show he was listening,”Actually, it’s a good thing that you came. I have a request regarding the mini concert.”

Hyuuga eyed Kiyoshi for clarification. “What request?”

“We were getting to that part when you came in.” Kiyoshi could only shrug his shoulders while rubbing the sore spot on his head, courtesy of Hyuuga earlier.

“You see,” Nijimura spoke up again, “I want Kuroko to perform one piece in the mini concert.”

“Eh?” Three confused voices were heard. Kiyoshi and Hyuuga turned their head to Kuroko; they hadn’t expected Kuroko to have the same reaction as they had.

“You didn’t know about this, Kuroko-kun?” Kiyoshi inquired of the blue haired man. The latter shook his head, confusion written on his face. This was one of the rare occasions that people were treated to Kuroko’s display of emotion besides his usual bland affect; the blue haired man was caught off guard after all. Then, Nijimura’s words finally sank in and Kuroko glared at him as if his former senpai had grown another head.

“What are you talking about Nijimura-san? Please don’t suddenly decide things like this on your own accord. Performing in the concert, small or not, is not something that can be done spontaneously. I agreed to meet with you because I need to talk to you about that _thing_.” Kuroko stressed the last word to emphasize his intention. “And I’m tagging along with you to come here only because you asked out of the blue, not for this, so whatever you’re putting me up for, I will not and do not want to do it. Please don’t be absurd.” Nijimura tended to make someone do his bidding (read: forced his will on) to other people. In the time Kuroko had spent with Nijimura when they were studying at Teikou, he had seen this kind of scenario a lot, as well as had his own share of experiences here and there.

“Before you completely reject playing at the mini concert, here me out first,” Nijimura stared at Kuroko solemnly, “You will not perform with the whole Seirin’s Oke. You will only perform a duet with me at the end of the program. An encore, if you wish. And we still have two weeks for practice, so it is not as unfeasible and absurd as you think.” Nijimura tried to reason with Kuroko but the younger man didn’t look convinced at all. He decided that he would deal with Kuroko later. The blue-haired man could be as stubborn as a bull if he wanted. He turned his attention back to Hyuuga and Kiyoshi.

“I just want to ask Kiyoshi if I can request this of Kagetora-san and Hyuuga first. But since you’re both here, it will be much faster to ask Hyuuga personally myself.”

Out of all the Seirin Orchestra members, Nijimura had known Kiyoshi the longest. They attended the same senior high school and were even classmates once, but they went on their separate ways when university studies happened. Sometime later, after Nijimura graduated from Teikou, he met with Kiyoshi again and then Kiyoshi asked him to play with Seirin as a guest. Kiyoshi was a double bassist, someone who play the double bass, also known as the contrabass.

“Is this the reason why you are meeting with Kiyoshi here? To make this request?” Hyuuga asked.

“No,” Nijimura shook his head, “I already have an appointment with Kiyoshi because I have something to give him.”

Kiyoshi retrieved a classical music CD from his bag and showed it to the others.

“I had this thought after I met with Kuroko this morning. We spoke and I came to this decision.” Nijimura paused, “I have a reason for why I made this request.”

Nijimura peered at Kuroko. “It has something to do with what we were talking about this morning. Something to do with _them_.”

Kuroko knew who was Nijimura referring to with _them_.

“The reason is a little bit personal, and it is not mine completely. Although, I really will appreciate it if you’ll allow this sudden request of mine.”

“Hmm…” Hyuuga contemplated Nijimura’s request, “I don’t have any objections personally. But I don’t have a final say in this. We still need to ask Kagetora-san about the request.”

“I think Kagetora-san also won’t have any objection with your request, Nijimura. At least it won’t hinder the practice sessions or give other members more pieces to practice.” Kiyoshi added his thought.

“Great,” Nijimura said.

“What instrument does he play?” Hyuuga asked.

“This guy plays piano. And don’t worry, I can guarantee that his playing is something you can look forward to.” Nijimura was known to be someone who rarely give any praises, which made his compliment quite unexpected.

“Is he really that amazing? Is his skill far more superior than Izuki?” Izuki was Seirin’s pianist and he was Hyuuga closest friend aside from Kiyoshi at Seirin.

“Well… I will not say that it is amazing. You just have to see and hear it for yourself later.” Nijimura said mysteriously.

“Interesting… Although if I should say, the one that you should talk to and convince now is not us, Nijimura.” Kiyoshi looked at the silent Kuroko. Nijimura followed Kiyoshi’s line of vision.

“Don’t worry, he will surely perform with me at the mini concert. As long as I get your permission, leave the rest to me.” Nijimura knew the blue haired man was upset and displeased with the sudden turn of events. But Nijimura was certain that after Kuroko listened to his reasoning, the latter would agree to perform with him at the mini concert.

Kuroko frowned upon Nijimura’s words. Why was this former senpai of his so adamant in wanting him to perform at the mini concert? He didn’t have plans to do _any_ kind of performance in the near future especially not when she was in _that state_. Yes, she was getting better but…

“I will tell Kagetora-san myself about this request when I meet him tomorrow,” Nijimura said to Kiyoshi and Hyuuga.

“Then we will see you tomorrow,” Kiyoshi stood from his seat and took the large case that leaning against the wall, slinging it onto his back. He glanced at the still upset Kuroko, “See you around, Kuroko-kun.”

“Good day Nijimura-san, Kuroko,” Hyuuga said in parting.

“See you tomorrow,” added Nijimura; Kuroko bowed to Kiyoshi and Hyuuga from his seat.

At that they left the two alone inside their seats.

“Why are you so adamant in wanting me to perform with you, Nijimura-san?” Kuroko repeated the question that was on his mind. “What does this have anything to do with the Kiseki no Seidai?”

“Because they will come to the mini concert,” Nijimura answered, “I had once mentioned to them about Seirin’s playing. And Kagetora-san is a famous conductor, they knew about him. They said to me if in the future I will have another concert with them, they will come and see it so I informed Kise when I messaged him earlier that I will perform with the Seirin’s again. They will certainly come to the concert.”

Nijimura then remembered the message with the concert’s time and place he’d been writing when Kuroko interrupted. He had planned on avoiding contact with the blond after that one text but it seems he was going to have to reply back soon.

He took a mental note to take aspirin before contacting the blonde man; Kise would surely flip his annoying switch after the message incident. Nijimura groaned inwardly.

Kuroko didn’t know what to say when he heard that he would meet with the Kiseki no Seidai soon. Sure, he would meet them. He _had to_ meet them to do what she asked of him. Not only did he need to meet with them, he also had _to know_ about them and if possible, **_get closed_** to them. The problem was, he still didn’t know what kind of emotion he would face them with.

“I think it will be good for you all to meet up as soon as possible.”

Kuroko raised one of his eyebrows, “Why do they have to meet me as soon as possible?”

“.... Kuroko,” Nijimura said wistfully, “They miss her.”

Kuroko gazed blankly at Nijimura. He wanted to scoff at Nijimura.

“Do they?”

“Kuroko-”

“Forgive me Nijimura-san. But I highly doubt they miss her- not after what they did to her. To believe they still hold affection for her is laughable. So, please, don’t say any more about this kind of thing.”

Another sigh escaped from Nijimura. He couldn’t blame Kuroko. He should have known to treat this matter _more delicately_.

“Okay, okay. I won’t talk about that again. But as I said before, in my opinion, it’s better for you to meet them soon as this is a good chance for you to introduce yourself. You can’t fulfill her request if you can’t get close to them.”

“.....”

“Think about it carefully.”

“..... I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko has met with two of the Seirin's team. The rest of the team will soon join the story. And for Nijimura and Kiyoshi, in the manga they do know each other. In the Extra Game manga, when they met in the US, they recognized each other. Nijimura will take an important role as the one that will introduce Kuroko to the other characters. As the story goes on, you will see the friendship between Kuroko and Nijimura will go deeper and deeper.
> 
> Nijimura is one of my favorite character. So, he will appear and be a regular character in this story.
> 
> For the Kiseki no Seidai... Expect them to appear in the next chapter.
> 
> That's it for now. See u in the next chapter ;)
> 
> Jaa~


End file.
